I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hobby horses and, more particularly, to a hobby horse which is propelled by an electric motor.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known hobby horses for children. Such hobby horses usually resemble a real horse and thus have an elongated body which is supported above the ground by one or more front legs and one or more rear legs. Furthermore, although many of these previously known hobby horses are stationary, there have been a number of previously known hobby horses which can be propelled by the child along the ground support surface.
One disadvantage of this previously known hobby horses which can be propelled along the ground by the child is that such hobby horses are complicated and, therefore, expensive in construction. Furthermore, these previously known hobby horses have been propelled by the child's muscles so that the child becomes physically tired after a relatively short period of time.